roleplayincorportedfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Flare (V1 - V3)
History Shadow Flare was the Daughter of Keraria and Lanartin. She was considered an Inkling till her Dragon-like features began showing up. After this, her Mother neglected her, and her Dad didn't bother trying to help. Instead, he sent the four kids off on their own, and most never knew each other till later times. Meeting Calypso Shade met Calypso rather...during her school years, at this time, Calypso was about 11-near 12. Shade was younger by normal inkling age, but within the time span of her being released from home and meeting Calypso, a few things had changed. Shade stepped into the chaos at seeing the Albino pinned, and little did she know where this would lead her friend. Shade fended off the team attacking the Albino, which happened to be Team Amber. After so, Shade's extreme limit at this time due to her inexperienced state left her unconscious. A New Mother Shade woke up in a bed, wincing in pain. In this current time, an inexperienced user was like prey to a predator, defenseless when weakened. This comes into play later. When she decided to finally head outside, she ran into Calypso, catching the Albino off guard as she resided on the fully covered porch just outside the entrance of the home. This home was stationed away from the Square, isolated from everything and everyone. It was small, but it looked self-made, and it was. Shade was using her powers to constantly hide her dragon-like features ever since she entered Inkopolis' vicinity. Calypso, though, didn't seem to mind the differences Shade had, and accepted her for who she was. This all took place before Calypso set out on her adventures, though. The Capture A year after the meeting, Shade was left to her own. Calypso had said she would come back...but something felt off....Calypso hadn't come back. This is when Shade decided to go out and do what she needed to do on her own, as it-to her-couldn't wait. This choice she later then regretted as she was surrounded by a group...it was Team Amber once again...They were back for more. In the back stood three Octolings with Galaxy-like ink colors. One gave a signal, then walked off as the Team Collided on her. Shade tried to fight her way out, but nothing seemed to work, there were too many. After this event...This "Inkling" wasn't seen again... ''The Same, But Also Different'' '' This is when the second Shadow came around. Comparable to her previous self, if V1 were to be recreated, she'd look considerably different from this new her. Putting that aside, her Inkling form was a straight up copy of her original self. She kept an orange, lightning-bolt charmed necklace with her at all times, as it was similar to a container for her powers, or, in other words, helped keep her in control of them and not nearly kill herself due to her currently self-uncontrollable powers.'' ''Reuinited with a Familiar Color'' '' Shadow eventually reuinited with Calypso, though the Albino was quiet as ever. This was after she had the Sanitation incident..and she wasn't about to let her old friend know. Neither knew what happened in between the times they separated, probably best they didn't. The two met with Riley, and after that, Riley took kindly to the so-called Electrowoomy. When given this nickname, Shadow immediately accepted it as a nickname, as it coordinated with her powers. Her reincarnation didn't work in her favor later on though, her shorter size made every battle harder than before, but she learned to cope with it, thanks to Riley's training. After all of this, Shadow no longer needed the necklace at her aid 24/7, but she kept it to be safe in case she ever did need it again.'' ''The Return to the Resistance Force'' '' With Calypso leaving again, Shadow headed back to the rest. Unlike Calypso, she never had a name change. She kept to her original name and kept it as that. This was by preference. That was...till her Dragon form came around before she was truly ready, causing her to turn on her own friends of before. After a fight with Ernest-who was also in her dragon form-Shadow was left to her smaller animalistic form, which--like V1--happened to be her Cat-based form. '' ''The events unseen'' '' After the fight, Shadow had a good amount of time to herself, trying to defend herself in her severely injured state, even missing an eye now. Failing numerous times, she eventually contracted Rabies, something that might seem impossible, but due to her animalistic state, it became a possibility. Not too long after this, a few last fights happened before her death came, mainly due to woundings.'' ''Truly Different ''' '''This is when V3 took the field, being the smallest of all three at a 2'3 height. She showed up in what was another strike at the VA with some adopted relatives of hers. Like the rest, she had the unique necklace and electric powers. She was an Octoling, unlike the rest. V3 met up with Inferno at these times, the two put full meetings aside and got to work like there was no change before. Size differences never stopped the two, and that applied to the problem at hand. After the mission ended and everyone returned, though, V3 didn't return, and that left Inferno secretly concerned. V3 was probably on her own, though, as she had gone to take out the power. be updated when needed.